The present invention relates to a vehicle battery replacing apparatus, and more specifically, to a battery replacing apparatus that attaches or detaches a battery into or from a battery support portion of a vehicle from below.
In an electric vehicle, when the amount of charge of the battery is less than or equal to a predetermined amount, the battery needs to charged while remaining in the vehicle, or the spent battery needs to be replaced by a fully charged battery. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-262951 discloses a battery replacing apparatus for an electric vehicle. In this apparatus, a lifting-lowering means is used for installing a battery unit containing a plurality of batteries into a vehicle from below or removing a battery unit from the vehicle. In this case, the battery unit has a thin and large planar form extending along the floor panel of the vehicle. Since battery units are heavy, the apparatus of the publication is superior in terms of the weight balance of the vehicle to a method for replacing batteries by laterally moving batteries from behind or the side of the vehicle.
However, according to the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-262951, a part of the lower surface of a vehicle or a battery unit can receive a great load if a battery unit is attached or detached when the vehicle is inclined due to the influence of occupants or cargo. To solve the problem, battery replacing apparatuses have been proposed that are capable of replacing batteries regardless of an inclination of a vehicle, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-173364. The battery replacing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-173364 includes a battery fixing means for mounting and fixing a battery. When the apparatus is used, the inclination state of the battery fixing means is adjusted first, and then a battery is attached to the vehicle from below. Specifically, the inclination in the pitching direction of a vehicle on a platform is detected by a position detecting sensor. Next, in accordance with the inclination in the pitching direction of the vehicle, the amount of rotation about a first rotational axis of a rotating actuator is corrected to adjust the inclination state of the battery fixing means. Then, the inclination in the rolling direction of the vehicle is detected by the position detecting sensor. Subsequently, in accordance with the inclination in the rolling direction of the vehicle, the amount of rotation about a second rotational axis of the rotating actuator is corrected to adjust the inclination state of the battery fixing means.
The battery replacing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-173364 includes a polyhedron jig, on which a plurality of battery fixing means for fixing multiple types of batteries are arranged. The battery replacing apparatus further includes a rotating actuator that rotates the polyhedron jig to put the jig in a predetermined position and a predetermined inclined state. The rotating actuator rotates the polyhedron jig using the first rotational axis, which extends in the width direction of the vehicle, and the second rotational axis, which extends in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and is used for changing the orientation of the first rotational axis. Also, a pillar that accommodates the rotation actuator is arranged on the floor surface in the vicinity of the driver's seat. The battery replacing apparatus further includes a lifting-lowering actuator that supports the polyhedron jig via the rotating actuator in a cantilever-like manner. Accordingly, the battery replacing apparatus is relatively large. Therefore, a relatively high and large under floor space needs to be formed below the vehicle mounting platform.